Clash of Fates & Styles
by Kurush Wuzurg
Summary: A Lost Logia dealer has shown up in TSAB's districts. He doesn't have a device, he fights differently than them. Can Section Six find a way to learn more about this new mage, who has acquired a lot whilst they didn't notice? Note on the first chap.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: First off, this is not going to be constantly going in a row. I hear of the Writer's Block. Secondly, don't think this is your ordinary Nanoha/Negima crossover. Don't expect to see Negi and co in this one. Thirdly, I do this as something offside from PotM, my current one. Also as practice. But mainly, I need to clear my mind from just writing Negima stories. I do not own Nanoha or Negima.

_**

* * *

Somewhere on Mid**__**-Childa…**_

On a rooftop on a tall building, he was waiting for his customers. He has been here for only three weeks on this world, but he knew his way around at least. He did manage to find a good trade for himself, resulting in a lot of bank accounts being turned over to him just so they could have what he had to offer. So far, he has managed to buy himself a proper warship, employed a new team, and he had acquired himself places where he could find his merchandise. To him, it didn't matter. He also wanted information about a few things. He wanted to know fully of how this world worked, where it was, and where could he go back to where he came from.

Eventually, he spotted three men, two large accompanied by a smaller man, dressed in a scientist's lab coat under which he had a black suit, stood not far from him. He at least carried what he had come to learn as 'Devices', whereas he had not one himself. "You're late."

"I got a little trouble with someone else who had dealings with you, good business-san." The smaller one responded. "He wanted to inform the TSAB of your dealings. Had to take care of him."

"As long as it doesn't affect our agreement, it's okay." The merchant said in a dead monotone, which carried no emotion. He held a briefcase, in which his item to sell lay inside. It was a small green flat crystal, contained within a glass locker that fitted it like a glove. "I take it this is the Lost Logia you wanted, yes?"

"We got an unidentified boogie in the city!" Griffith called to Hayate as she entered the command centre.

"What is it?" Hayate asked as she sat down in her chair, viewing the on view cameras.

"We finally got a lock on that Lost Logia dealer that those crooks gave off." Shari reported as she locked on the dealer on screen. Whoever he was, he was wearing a grey cloak, shrouding his entire identity. He was standing on a rooftop, talking with other suspects and apparently trading with them too.

"Do we have any teams on standby ready to get him?" Hayate asks as she eyes the figure, whilst he accepted some sort of tube from his customers.

"Lightning Team is already on their way there. Enforcer Fate will reinforce them within 45 minutes." Shari reported back.

"What about Stars Team?"

"Stars Team are apprehending a group of magi who gained Lost Logia from the dealer." Griffith returned with. "Flight Captain Nanoha is along with them."

"We only have this one shot to get this dealer." Hayate stated. "Get me through to the Lightning Team."

_**Over at the Lightning Team…**_

A hologram showing Hayate opened up next to Elio and Caro riding Friedliche above the city. "I want no casualties on this one. Just arrest the dealer, remove his device and bring him back, ok?"

"Yes, ma'am!" Both answered at the same time, whilst Freid gave a growl in response.

"Be careful, okay?" Hayate started sounding worried. "We don't know what kind of Lost Logia he has on his person, and they could go out of control anytime. And I don't want Enforcer Fate go ballistic again, okay?"

"Okay." Elio said, glad at her concern.

"Yes, ma'am." Caro responded less glad and the hologram shut down.

"We're getting closer." Elio told her, and Caro adjusted her grip to have Friedliche move in closer to the rooftop. As soon as they saw the distinct figures on the roof, they were spotted by the customers, and the dealer almost instantly turned around to fire a beam of light at them. It was easily dodged by Friedliche. Elio jumped off when they were close enough to it. His barrier jacket was already on, so Strada was the only thing that glowed when he landed.

"Stop!" He called out to them. It was at that moment, he realized that the dealer was only slightly taller than him and shorter than the customers. "You're under arrest for illegal trading of Lost Logia, therefore planting seeds for chaos."

"So?" The Lost Logia dealer responded in an almost dead tone. "I for one have no interest in what customers do with them. I just merely seek profit."

"Even so, you fired on us." Elio snarled at him.

"Only to prevent further injuries." He countered. "I have no interest of getting involved with TSAB."

"Tch!" one of the customers, a large man spoke up. "He's just a brat, we can deal with him." On response, his large friend and not the small companion fired their device at Elio.

"I'd be more worried about that dragon." The dealer said, pointing at Friedliche and Caro above them. Friedliche prepared to fire at the group, unfortunately before it made contact, it detonated against a shield in front of them, held up by the dealer. "I'll be taking my leave then." The Dealer went fast to the edge of the rooftop and an instant later, he was on the other roof.

"Wait!" Caro cried out and she gave pursuit on Friedliche after him. Even though her target was fast, Fried was faster as he flew between the rooftops. Approaching the river side, Fried flew up so that he was straight of the dealer. For a brief second, Caro thought that his eyes were widening before Fried fired at him, which struck home at him.

"You shouldn't have done that, miss." The dealer said as the smoke died out from where he was. Caro got a bit of a shock. In front of her stood a young man, no older than twelve or thirteen, possibly fourteen. Dressed in a tightening ultramarine blue school uniform similar to what she's seen on pictures from where Nanoha and Hayate came from, he also wore white sneakers. Almost in contrast to his clothing, he had Platinum white spiky hair that didn't even reach his shoulders. And his eyes were as blue as his uniform, but they were seemingly looking into the distance, as if he was ignoring her. But he was addressing her. "Now I must be a bit hostile."

Over at Elio, things ended shorter than expected. The customers to that dealer were no more but C-level mages and he was approaching A-level himself. But they did a good job in what the dealer had expected. Keep Elio occupied so he could escape, despite that Caro was following him. _Where did he go in the first place?_

A bright light told him what he needed to know. It was at the riverside. Senses told him that Caro was in danger, so he rushed as fast as he could over there. On arriving, he noticed that Friedliche was lying on the floor battered, and there was a smoke next to him.

"So now you came too…" the dealer's voice came from the smoke as it died out. "I only wish to fall back for now, and continue my business without interruptions, please." He said as the smoke had fanned out completely. Elio got a real shock by looking in his direction.

Caro had been turned into a shocked looking statue of stone…

* * *

Enforcer Fate was flying over to the site where the Lost Logia dealer had been spotted. She was originally out for getting groceries and new clothing for Caro and Elio, but she wouldn't want to miss the chance of getting this new piece on the chessboard as she called it. Even though chess was never really a game she played.

"_Fate!" _Hayate's voice came to her telepathically. _"I need you there pronto!"_

"What's going on over there?" Fate asked calmly at first.

"_Lightning Team has engaged the target, but we're not getting any kind of response from Caro! Her life __signals have gone out!" _Hayate's voice came back frantic. Immediately, Fate flew full speed.

_**At Elio…**_

Elio was mad. He couldn't help it. He swung wildly at the dealer, who had nonchalantly turned Caro into stone. The dealer just dodged every attack from Elio, whilst looking non interested. Even though he used his anger to drive him forward in battle, this time, Elio couldn't focus.

The dealer caught Strada, just before it hit Caro by accident. "Careful." He then gave Elio a powerful kick to his left side of the chest, making the device wielding boy fly back and lose hold of Strada. "I don't want any casualties in this endeavour."

"I oughta-" Elio snarled as he charged at his opponent, only to be thrown over the dealer and Caro together by just one arm. _He must be S+ at least… I can only hold him here until reinforcements arrive…_

"There is no call for bad language." The dealer said gently and in the same monotone that he had spoken with so far, as he tossed back Strada at him

"Turn her back to normal." Elio snarled at him again.

"If I did that, you would try to apprehend me." He retorted. "I can't take that risk."

"_Elio, you there?" _Fate's voice came to him over the commlink, making him flinch. He looked at the dealer first.

"Go ahead."

"Elio here." He answered to Fate's question.

"_What's Caro's status? Is she alive?"_

"Caro is incapacitated." Elio answered truthfully. "She's been… petrified. I'm alone against an S+ magus with no device."

"_Roger." _Fate responded. _"ETA, 2 minutes."_

Elio closed the commlink and turned his attention to the dealer, standing in front of him with his right hand in his pocket. His opponent didn't make any objection on being called an S+, so that must have been true. But both didn't seem willing to harm Caro. Elio nodded his head at a nearby roof, and his opponent simply disappeared over there as well.

"**Sonic Bewegen" **Strada said, and Elio turned into a lightning bolt to get over to the roof as well, landing in front of his opponent.

"Interesting." The dealer said. "You utilize lightning in order to perform high velocity actions. But you rely almost entirely on that spear to use magic. Strange."

"And you have no device on your own." Elio responded back at him.

"Where I come from, we do not have devices. We learn how to use magic innately. But enough banter."

"Right." Elio said and took his fighting stance with Strada. "I'm from Section Six, of the TSAB, Private First Class Elio Mondial."

The dealer took no stance, but closed his eyes to take in the name, then opened them again as the wind around him swirled. "Averruncus."

* * *

It took Fate 20 seconds more than expected to arrive at the scene. The first thing she spotted was a statue, tended to by Friedliche.

"Friedliche." She asked the big dragon as she landed. "Where's Caro?" Fried's tendency to the statue told her everything. Slowly walking up to the statue, she found that it was Caro, shocked at something, before becoming stone. Even though she knew that some petrifactions were only temporary, she couldn't help but hug the little girl, as if she had lost her.

After ten seconds, she regained her position. "Now where is Elio?"

The cracking of stone, and the flash of lightning told her where. Elio was alone against the S+ mage he had informed her about. And things were not going well. Whilst Elio unleashed his lightning speed and spear attacks, the S+ just simply raised a stone wall to block the attack, or mislead Elio with his hands.

_Hold on… That is the S+?" _Fate thought as she eyed the white haired boy. He didn't look older than Chrono when she first saw him. _I thought he'd be taller, to be honest._

However, her view of him changed as Elio was bashed away with a single punch to the chest. Seeing as a chance to strike, Fate charged at the opponent, Bardiche in his scythe form.

"Really, I thought you would do much better for being on the borderline of A-class." Averruncus said as he held Strada whilst Elio was lying down. "Then again, I probably was a bigger challenge than what you normally face on your-" He didn't get to finish that as a second opponent came on his flank, making him avoid the attack greatly by performing that swiftness move from before.

In front of him was a stunning blonde, dressed in a black uniform and a white cloak too. Her device seemed at first to be an axe, which had turned itself into a scythe through its lightning capability. Her red eyes, though being very beautiful had the veil of anger on them and that anger was directed at him.

"Ah…" Averruncus said as he took in the appearance of this new arrival. "You must be the one Elio-kun was contacted by, yes?"

"That's right." Fate said as she pointed Bardiche at him. "Enforcer Fate T. Harlaown. Right now at AA level, but otherwise S+, like you."

"AA?" Averruncus said, his eyes widening slightly. "No wonder I had to avoid. Even with me at S+, AA is not to be underestimated."

Fate had to give a smile at that. "I'll take that as a compliment." This time, Bardiche turned into his normal mode.

"Let's see…" Averruncus began. "An AA-mage is already here with a borderline A- mage in support, and reinforcements are most likely on their way. I reckon it would be trio or something?"

Fate and Elio's eyes widened at his guess. Elio asked Shari telepathically if he was correct.

"_He's right. Stars team is incoming right now. ETA, 5 minutes."_

"You seem very accurate at that, Averruncus-san." Elio said, rising up. Averruncus merely tossed back Strada to him.

"5 minutes." He said, and the two lightning users realized he had linked in on their telepathy. "Plenty of time for me."

"Oh no." Fate said as Bardiche prepared his Assault form. "You are not getting away whilst dealing with Lost Logia."

Averruncus merely shut his eyes for a moment. "Yare, Yare. Guess there is no helping it?" His ring glowed brightly as he faced her. "Let get this over with."

Fate charged first at him, and he dodged her first move, countering with a knee strike to her belly. Used to that kind of strike, Fate grabbed hold of Averruncus and threw him away once she had regained her feet on the ground. Averruncus made a back flip and took hold of Elio who had charged at where he had landed. Elio felt himself thrown into the air, whilst Fate came at him with Bardiche. Averruncus wasted no time in performing that instant movement to the right, but then, he got side-swipe by a binding, temporarily used as a whip. It caught him and tugged him down.

"I didn't expect this." He said as he was being tied down.

"Got you now." Elio said as he had landed and walked up to him.

"Bad news for you, Elio-kun." Averruncus retorted. "I've been in this situation before." Having finished that, Averruncus had somehow turned himself into water and got himself out of the binds that wasn't made to hold liquid shapes. He turned solid a few meters away.

"Load Cartridge!" Fate shouted at Bardiche.

"Zanber Form, AA level." Her device responded, and the great sword of hers came out, only smaller. It was about the same size of a normal great sword, about seven feet long.

Averruncus avoided the Zanber blade and landed on the edge of the roof top. "Now that is odd. I've never heard of cartridges in devices before."

"Got nothing to counter with?" Fate asked him. Pride was beginning to get the better of her in this fight. Averruncus merely took hold of the roof edge and pulled. What he got was a huge cleaver in a crescent form, having two holes inside for him to put his hands.

"I do now." Avveruncus charged this time, with a speed that she usually had when she went offensive. Fate didn't really expect to be on the receiving end for once. Clashing his blade with Bardiche, she managed to hold him back, only to find that he managed to spin around and then kick her away into Elio. "Trying to stall me won't do you much good. I'm leaving."

"Hold it." Elio managed to stop him and have Averruncus look at them. "Trading with dangerous Lost Logia, attacking government forces and resisting arrest... You will not get away with this." Fate said nothing, but repositioned herself with Bardiche.

_In the blink of an eye, Averruncus saw Asuna and Negi preparing to fight him…_

That vision made Averruncus' vision go blurry for a second, but to be on the safe side, he clutched his head with his free hand. Why did that happen to him? How come it happened in the first place. But as he spotted reinforcement coming towards them, he decided to retreat for now. The least he would do, was tell them some good news.

"She'll be back to normal by sunset." With that, Averruncus disappeared right in front of their eyes. There was no magic circle, no glow from him, he just vanished.

"Where did he go?" Fate asked out of the blue.

"I couldn't see." Elio responded before noticing something lying on the ground. "What's this?"

"What is it?" Fate asked him as he picked up the small flat thing.

"It's a card." The younger one responded as he handed it over to his superior. The card was small, but it had the image of a beautiful girl holding a fiddle.

"Hmm, could be his." Fate said as she inspected it, looking on its backside to find the words "Fatum Averruncus" written there. She couldn't really make out what the other words said. "Averruncus…" She repeated the name. "I just know we will see him again."

**

* * *

A/N: I certainly hope this will bring attention from some higher-ups that I've been chatting together with. No names, I need to show respect to the senior writers of Nanoha fanfiction. I was raised as a gentleman, that is my only defense.**


	2. Infiltrated

A/N: Anyone asks how I did this, simple. I just thought of almost every scenario in the Negimaverse that could go with the Nanohaverse, and I discarded them, and went with that only Averruncus would show up in this. Result: Innovative and hopefully likeable with other readers. I have however yet to decide when this will happen in the Negimaverse. Help, anyone?

* * *

At least Averruncus spoke the truth about Caro being turned back to normal. When she woke up, Caro found herself in the infirmary, all dizzy and her vision was blurry. _When did I get here? What happened to me?_

The door to the infirmary opened to reveal Shamal, and as soon as the doctor saw that the girl was okay, she rushed over to give her a big hug, almost choking Caro. "Caro-chan! You're okay!"

"Shamal-sensei… you're choking… me…" Was the weak whisper from the little summoner.

"Oh, sorry." Shamal eased up on her and looked at Caro. "It's just like he said." That did of course confuse Caro. "You've been petrified for seven hours."

"Seven hours!?" Caro exclaimed in shock. Looking at the clock, she found herself completely confused about what happened. "How come I was petrified!? What happened while I was out? Did we get the dealer?"

Shamal let the barrage of questions slide by at first, until she made a grimace. "The dealer managed to escape. Even Fate-chan couldn't get to him. Tracing him was not successful. He seems to have bounced off into forty-two different locations, spread all over the region."

"Oh…" Caro sounded disappointed in that they failed to get him.

"We did get something positive out of it." Shamal said, having a minor smile on her face.

* * *

"And this is what we got from him?" Hayate asked Fate as they watched the card being inspected by Shari and her trusted scanner for Lost Logia. "I was hoping for something more out of this."

"I know, Hayate." Fate responded to her. "But we were up against an unknown S+ level mage with no device of his own. It granted him higher mobility and he had more close quarters combat training than we had." The blond enforcer felt herself ashamed for going against such an opponent. But it wasn't the swift movements of his that made Fate think of Averruncus, or the high level control of his magical powers. It was those eyes of his, lifeless and no emotion behind them. For some reason, it reminded her of herself when she was with her mother, Precia. Before she met Nanoha. Maybe…

It's a possibility. But he wasn't as subtle as she was back then. This Averruncus was far more open, working as a dealer in Lost Logia. And there was probably much to doubt that he was going to stay in the city at all. "It's not your fault, Fate-chan." Hayate's voice made her snap out of her trance. "I'm sorry, were you thinking of something?"

"Sorry." Fate apologized at her friend. "I didn't mean to faze out like that."

"No, we're good." Hayate said before both of them got a telepathic message from Shamal. The doctor seemed to address everyone who worked in the field.

"_Everyone, Caro has woken up now. She's in the infirmary right now."_

"What are we waiting for?" Hayate said as she went for the door. "Is everyone else coming?"

"_Sure." _Vita answered her whilst being with Nanoha at the time. There was no need for the instructor to answer.

"_You bet." _Subaru answered for her and Elio. The boy had been worried to near death about Caro.

"_Of course." _Teana responded.

"_I'll be there as soon as I can."_ Signum said last. _"I've got some final things to attend to here."_

"See you there then, Signum." Fate said as the two commanders left the room, leaving Shari alone with the card. The scientist watched the card for something out of place with it. Only problem was, there wasn't one thing out of place, it was everything. There was nothing familiar looking about it, no recognized pattern of magic from it. But a closer look up gave more details. What the words said, she did not know. But she got a name from it by the letters that spelt out in front of the beautiful horned girl with long hair holding a fiddle.

"Shirabe…" Shari repeated the name, and gave a small smile. _That is a very pretty girl. Could she be in a relationship with Averruncus? Maybe this card is just a sign of their… _She suppressed a squeal when the door opened to reveal Griffith walking in. "Kya! Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry." Griffith said. "Is that it?" He asked her as he approached her to take a closer look.

"Ah." (1) Shari answered. "There is nothing familiar about it." She turned off the scanner and took out the card to hand it to Griffith. "I'm going to see to Caro now, so could you take this to Yuuno-sensei to see if he could make something out of it?"

"Sure." Griffith took it, putting it in his pocket, since he deemed it safe enough (plus, a briefcase would be noticeable) and left the room.

As the officer went for the door, he was stopped by a stern woman's voice from behind him. "Hold it." Signum was leaning against a pillar, having her hands behind her back, and an eye closed, the other eyeing him with suspicion.

"Is something the matter"? Griffith asked her.

"For a moment I thought you really were Griffith, until I remembered that he is off base for the rest of the week." Her accusations had his eyes widened. "You're a fake. Care to tell me who you really are, or shall I have to drag you in front of Testarossa and Hayate so we can take off your disguise?"

Griffith gave a small sigh, which was almost inaudible, and removed his glasses, closing his eyes at the same time. When he opened them again, it was not his normally green eyes, but piercing blue ones that stared back at Signum. "I didn't expect someone at all to find me out that fast."

"You must be Averruncus." Signum stated, opening her second eye.

"That I am."

_**At the infirmary…**_

Caro was being overlooked again by Shamal. The doctor has worked with very few cases of petrifaction. "Hmm. No signs of reoccurrence or remaining pieces of stone skin. You're going to be okay."

Caro felt relieved. The checkup felt like forever. "Thank God, that's over."

"You can never be too careful." Shamal stated a familiar quote known to many a grown up person. "At least in cases like this. You're the first case I know of that petrifaction has worn off completely, and I don't want a cute little girl like you having stone skin on you for the rest of your life, now do I?"

"No, ma'am…" Caro said after imagining herself with such a condition. Soon afterwards, the others came in along to see to her. "Everyone…"

"You're okay, Caro." Fate said, walking up to give the girl a hug. "You did do some good out there today, at least."

"Did I?" Caro asked her guardian.

"You managed to help us get an identity on him." Fate said with a genuine smile. "Even if one is incapacitated, help can be given."

"How so?" The girl was very confused at this point.

"You should have seen Elio." Fate motioned to the boy who stood stiff at the entrance, having a telepathic chat with the others. "He managed to hold him there until I came. Bravest thing I've ever seen."

"_Come on, Elio!" _Subaru told the boy at the entrance, whilst she was standing somewhat closer to the two members in Lightning Team. _"She's your partner. How come you're not coming over to her?"_

"_I'm trying here." _Elio responded, trying to get his leg moving. _"But I don't seem able to move."_

"_Stuck?" _Teana asked him, joining in.

"_Kind of."_

"_Need help?" _Vita asked him, standing behind, and when he felt a foot on his back, he could only say one word at that. "Uh oh." Scratch that, it was two words. Vita gave small kick from behind, sending the boy forwards and collapsing in front of Caro and Fate. The two of them looked at him before they started giggling.

"That's no good, Vita-chan." Nanoha, coming up from beside the knight, made a sarcastic scolding. "You can't just push people about."

"He was nervous, he wanted to see her, and he couldn't move." Vita retorted with a smirk back at her. "Give me a reason why I shouldn't have done that and I apologize."

"Never mind." Nanoha said with her own, hidden smirk. Elio did hear that comment and started to cry inwards.

_I get worried over my partner and then everybody picks on me… _"Sometimes you're just mean."

"Ah! Your voice cracked again!" Subaru pointed out for him.

"Did not!" He retorted.

"There you go again!" Teana said, joining on the fun of this one.

"Did he?" Fate turned to see her little brother. "You're growing, Elio-kun."

"Who's voice is cracking?" Shari, having come from the science room came in and asked.

_Why me?_

_**Let's leave them for now…**_

"And you would be…?" Averruncus said with his dead tone, though it was still Griffith's voice.

"Sub Lieutenant, Lightning Two, Signum. Knight." The pink haired one responded at that. "You encountered Lightning Team earlier today."

"So I take it Fate Testarossa is the leader of that team?" Averruncus inquired from her.

"That is correct." Signum said. "I wasn't able to be there due to having paperwork, but after seeing the reports on you, I think I would like to cross blades with you."

"Honest, straight to the point and a sense of honor." Averruncus said in a somewhat lighter tone. "Just as expected from a knight."

"One thing though." Signum went back to the main subject. "How come that you came here? I got security just a shout or telepathic call away and they could be on you in about twenty seconds."

"Then why don't you do so?" Averruncus tempted her to do that very thing. However, she couldn't bring herself to alert them. "I see." Averruncus said when he noticed her hesitation. "You're curious. Well then, I shall answer just one question."

"How come that you're here?" Signum asked him again, looking stern at him.

"I came to take back this." Averruncus procured the card which Shari had given him.

"I see." Signum said. As much as she wanted to know more, he would only answer one question, and he had done so. But she had seen a loophole in what he had said. "I'm going to a few assumptions about that card. Assumption #1: That is not a Lost Logia."

"Correct. This is originally from where I come from." Averruncus answered her.

"Assumption #2: It is most likely a sign that you have a form of contact in battle or other matters."

"Correct. Shirabe who is displayed on the card is what is known as a Partner to me." He said, maintaining his tone and posture.

"Assumption #3." Signum said yet again, but having to change this one. "A partner is a vital component in your style of magic, as some sort of protection."

"Yes." Averruncus said. "You ought to be one yourself."

"In a way, I am." Signum said.

"Good thinking seeing through my way of answering just one question, as well." Averruncus said, turning back to the exit. "Nice talking to you, Sir Signum." The title with which he addressed showed a high remark of respect. Personally, Signum wanted to see what he really looked like, because there were no pictures taken of him. Seeing him walk away like that, disguised as Griffith did however put some shame in her.

"_Signum, what is taking you so long?" _Hayate's voice came to her as Averruncus went through the door. Signum decided to leave him alone for now.

"Sorry. I'll be there now." Signum began to rush to the infirmary to see to Caro as well.

**

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. This story will be written in length with accordance to plot evolution. This is as far as I could go here for now, but you might get more next time. **

1 As far as I'm concerned, people tend to say 'Ah' in Japan when they confirm something. Signum does it in the anime, so I had Shari do so as well.


End file.
